A NIGHT IN FOREST
by parise22
Summary: Hii ..friends .. M here with a new RAJVI. Os .. Containing lots of masti ...little romance ... .its a birthday gift for my dear friend BSHREENA...n. ...her twin sis. .SHREEYA ..a very happy bday to u dear ...friends plz enjoy the story n do review ...tc .


**A NIGHT IN FOREST...**

HII .ITS ME ..PARISE22...WITH A OS PURELY ILLOGICAL ONE. Contains lots of fun ...masti ...mazak ...n lil romance with some non zok also ...in short a full dhamal.

This isspecially written for my friend ...BSHREENA .n . her twin sis ..SHREEYA. As a birthday gift ...Happy Birthday DEAR. ..

HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT.

Your one smile will be my reward.

...

...

She was tiredly walking alone. Through that dense forest ..little scared n more upset with the things happening around her ..

Suddenly she was. Brought back by a voice in this world ...

His super cute smile irritated her the most .

**Thank god..tum mil gayi...he mouthed.**

She looked at the man frustrated...**oh god..not again?..what the hell is he doing here .. Following me ?.**

**...**

Unaware of the girls reaction he continued** ...pata hain hum sab kitna pareshan ho gaye the?..aise achanak se kahin par bhi chali jati ho...janti bhi ho kitni khatarkak jagah hain yeh...**he was shouting on the girl.

**Tum?...hey bhagwan mere nasib me yehi ek rah gaya tha kya?...aaj ka din sachem bahut kharab hain...jo main tumse mili?..**she was irritated.

He sighed **..par mera din to ekdam achha hain kyon ki main tumse mila...**and he winked at her**..**

**.ohhhhh**. she said ...and started walking ahead...

...

**Are yar ...ab kahan ja rahi ho?...**he removed his sack from his shoulders.

**Kahin par bhi jau tumhe is se kya probmle hain ?...**she made face.

**Muze koi problem nahi hain**..he relaxed at a rock one side **...par han jab sher tumhe dekhega to wo jarur khush ho jayega...**.. he chuckled.

**Annn.**.she was scared on that thought **...sher?...iss jangal me sher bhi hain?...**

**Han.**he replied suppressing his laughter**...bahut sare hain...aur ye waqt to unka lunch time hain ...koi na koi bhuka sher shikar dhund hi raha hoga?.. you know sher ko mota taza aur soft flesh bahut pasand hota hain...aur tum me to kafi sara soft – soft flesh hain...you know uski 2 dinki khane ki chinta khatam ho jayegi...**he kept on scaring her whose eyes widened as a reply . .

She was frightened on the thought that she will become lunch of a tiger/ lion ...

closed her eyes tight. and started imagining the scene..

...

The confrontation with lion ..

She was trembling like a leaf in front of a hungry lion .. Who was continously licking his lips looking at her ...

she looked in his eyes ..he also looked in her eyes ..they kept on looking each other ...finally.

Dekho muze pata hen .main handsome hun ...is liye plz meri taraf aise mat dekho ..you know muze sharam aati hen .. .the lion said shyly...

Hein? .,bolne wala sher ? Aur tum hindi bhi bolna jante ho ? She was surprised ...

Of course i know english also..you. See .. .i have tasted flesh of variety of people ..so i m multi lingual ...lion replied coming near her .

Impressive ...par. Dekho tum muze nahi kha sakte ?..her dried lips opened with great efforts .

Kyon nahi kha. Sakta ? Pichale do din se Maine Devi maa ka vrat rakha hua tha ..aj use todne ka din hain ...aur dekho ..tum mil gayi ...aur Muze mota taza flesh pasand hen ...the lion replied while cleaning his mustache with his claws.

Tum plz use kha lo...shepointed her finger to the parson sitting on the rock .

Use? No ..wohi to tumhe mere pass laya hen .. He is my best friend ... He replied waving one of his front leg to the handsome man ...n he waved back .

Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi that ki tum mere sath aise karoge ...tumne muze itna bad a dhokha diya ?. She started crying ...

crying ..

. crying loudly ...

Crying. more loudly ...

...,...

...

...

...

Purvi ? ..purvi ..kya hua. .. Ro kyon rahi ho ? Din me bhi sapne dekhane lagi ho kya ? ..someone was shaking her shoulders ...

WO ? ( she looked at the empty place where lion was standing ) ...wo sher gaya kya ? She asked confusingly .

Konsa sher? He asked .

Wo muze khane wala tha ... She was still in d shock ..

but suddenly...

**Ek minute...tumne muze moti kaha tha na ? .tum jan buzkar muze iss jungle me laye ho na ? Taki sher muze kha sake ? she was furiously . Asking him **..

He bit his tongue**...are kya bat kar rahi ho?..meri aisi himmat kahan ki tumhe moti kahu?..han..**

**jao..jao..tumhe jana hain na..main sabse jakar bol deta hun ki tum sher ka lunch ban gayi ho..so lucky you are?...ok...bye...**

She was shivering badly.– **shut up...RAJAT yeh kya sher ..sher laga rakha hain..main kisi sher se nahi darti hun...samze ?...ja rahi hun main...**her voice was clearly trembling...

He - **han...han..jao ..best of luck...PURVI ...sher ko mera hello kahna...**

She gave him frightened look...and dragged her feet ahead...looking back she found him still starring at her giggling.

...

Now...She was walking through that dense forest...curling her fist..looking cautiously around...mumbling something ...even a minute sound was also scaring her...but...she didn't stop...

Purvi murmured** \- Kaise bhi krke iss jangle se bahar nikal jau ...hey bhagwanji..plz..meri help kijiye...ghar wapas jakar main apko ek kilo motichur ke laddoo. Chadhaungi...pata nahi kyon iss musibat me fasne aa gyi...**

And the scene flashed before her eyes..

...

**Flash back...**

Two days before...

Her friend MAYA insisted her to join her group for forest trek...

**Purvi..tu chal ..sachme bada maza aata hain..one night camping hain...aur tuze humare sath chalna hain...**

**Purvi - Par maine kabhi aisa adventure nahi kiya hain..muze dar lagta hain..**

**Maya - Don't worry ..meri college friend ke bhaiyya hi humare manager aur leader hain...tu bas chal..yar.**

...

...

Today morning at 5:00am...

...when she rushed to the bus stand...all were waiting for her...

Maya- **are purvi kitni der kar di...bus nikal nehi wali hain..chal jaldi..**

**Maya..tumne inhe reporting time bataya nahi tha kya?..**a annoyed male sound...

She looked at him..he was a young man with dark complexion and handsome gesture...starring her constantly...she bit her lips.

**Sorry..**she murmured lowering her head.

...

Maya pleaded.– **bhaiyya ..plz..jane dijiye na...**

And they started moving towards bus...

**Ek minut..Maya ..**he said again**...yeh aise kapde pahane kar aayegi?...**he was observing her from top to bottom...

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans.. with red top and goggles...with a travelling bag in her hand...

She didn't understand him.

**Han...**she replied innocently..

**Kya tumhe nahi pata forest me aise bright colrke kapde nahi pahanane chahiye..aur yeh bag lekar kahan ja rahI ho?..trek par ya trip?...**he was sounding rude...his comment made her to feel insulting..

She looked around ..where all the present members hiding their laughter ...her eyes started filling with tears.

...

Maya helped her by giving other top...and they kept her bag in the bus...

Maya – tumhari bag yahin bus me rahne dete hen ..ok ...**yeh jo extra sack hain na wo tum carry kar lo ...apni jarurat ki chije isme rakh do...thik hain...**and she nodded silently while hiding her tears..

Maya – **are rajat bhaiyya bahot achhe hain ..bas thode gusse wale hain...**

Purvi murmured – **huh..akadu...khadus kahin ka...**

Maya – **kya?..tumne kuch kaha?..**

Purvi – **nahi kuch bhi nahi...chal .**

...

Flash back ends .

...

The present time...

she stopped suddenly while walking**...yeh kya tha? Sh..sh..sher?.**

she could hear a subdued growling sound** ..**her eyes filled with fear...again that same growling sound**...sher?..**

**Hauu...**something sounded behind her...

Purvi yelled at the top of her voice** \- Mamma...**and she closed her eyes tight...

**Are kitni zorse chillati ho ?..bechara sher tumse dar kar bhag gaya..dekho...**that familiar sound was irritating her once again.

And he burst out in laughter...she looked back.

He was laughing there...imitating her...**kisine muzse kaha tha ki..main kisi sher se nahi darti hun...**

**...**

**...**

**Tum?..**she was so angry that she didn't even realized when she came near him and hold his t-shirts collar...shaking him wildly...

She yelled**...kya samazte ho tum apne ap ko?.koi maskhare ho...mazak samaz rakha hain muze ...han..subah se pareshan karke rakha hain ...bardast ki bhi ek had hoti hain..rajat...**

He felt embarrassed while looking into those moist eyes ...she was at the edge to cry but very angry too.

**I am sorry...**he asked for forgiveness while lowering his head .

...

...

...she left him ...and sat at the corner on ground...and burst out in cry while hiding her head in her knees...

seeing her like this he couldn't control him self ...kneeling down before her...he lifted her chin**. - .purvi...plz. idhar dekho ..m really sorry...maine tumhe tang karne ke liye wo sab nahi kaha tha...i swear...**.he touched his throat.

She looked at him with wet eyes...**sach kahte ho?...**

**Han..sachhi...**ha replied and cupped her face ...

Suddenly she hugged him unintentionally...he was surprised on her act...unknowingly his hands also wrapped around her.

...

...

It was evening now...the day light started getting faint and the night was on its way...grabbing every thing in its embrace...

Rajat – **andhera kafi hone laga hain...muze lagta hain ..ab hume yahin par rat gujarni padegi...wohi safe rahega...**

She – **yahan par?..aise khule me?..**she took a look of the place where they reached...a quite open place surrounded with bushes.

He started searching for safer place..- **han..jungle me aise hi rahna padta tumhe nahi pata tha?..**

She sat down – **nahi..actually ..yeh mera first time hain..jungle me camping karne ka...**

**...**

Rajat kept his sack at one side and started removing different things from it...within some minutes he laid a tent over there...

She – **wow...tumne to tent bhi bana diya**...praising was peeping through her voice .

Rajat – **han..tum jakar andar arm karo..main khane ka bandobast karta hun...**

Purvi – **nahi main bhi tumhare sath yahin par rahungi.**

Rajat – **don't worry.. tent ke andar sher nahi hain..**

**Urgh**..she grumbled...

...

...

**Waise khane me kya hain?..**purvi asked..

Rajat in the most loving tone = **tumhe kya kya pasand hain?...**

Purvi excitedly – **muze to Chinese bahot pasand hain...hakka noodles ..shezwan rice...ya to fir thai food bhi chalega ..you know?...**

Rajat – WOw ...chinese ? Thai food ? **madam..hum jungle me hain..apke shahar me nahi..samzi..yahan par sirf**( removing each thinhg from his sack...)** yeh glucose biscuits..yeh juice can aur yeh do cup magi noodles ke hain..**

Purvi excitedly shout** – yippee...**

Rajat quietly** – yippee nahi maggi..**

Purvi made face – **han.. han ..pata hain..par** **bas ..itna hi..**

Rajat – **han ...itnahi..waise tumhare pass kya – kya hain?..**

Purvi innocently – **mere pass..?.. kyon?..main to kuch bhi nahi layi hun..lana tha kya?..tum log khana provide nahi karte ho kya?..**

Rajat looked at the most innocent girl before him irritated – **kyon meri shadi me aayi ho kya?..jo main tumhe khana provide karu..han..**

Purvi – **how mean yar...tum to leader ho na ...tumne hi camping pe bulaya aur tum aise behave karte ho?...main mehman hun na tumhari?..han..**

Rajat – **mehman?..yeh jangal hain madam..mera ghar nahi jahan par tum meri mehman hogi..samzi...ab aao chalo jo hain wo khalo...**

Purvi **– main to yeh kha lungi...par fir tum kya khaoge?..**

Rajat **– you are really unbelievable...jo hain wo dono thoda thoda khayenge...aur thoda bachakar rakhana hoga...**

Purvi looked at him..**kyon?..**

Rajat explained – **kal ke liye..pata nahi kab jangalse bahar jane ka rasta milega?...**

Purvi – **kya ?...tumhe yahan se bahar jane ka rasta nahi pata?...**

Rajat – **are ...main bhi yahan par first time aaya hun..**

Purvi thought for a awhile – **to fir tumne aise kyon kaha ki yahan par sher hain?..han..**

She was looking at him furiously...

Rajat – **are yar main to mazak kar raha tha...**

unwillingly she had to eat those things..

rajat stole a glance at her who was busy eating .

trajat pov – **tum kitni bholi ho?..aur khoobsurat bhi...**he smiled lightly on his thoughts.

...

...

**After wards...**

.rajat put a bonfire near their tent...they were sitting silently around it...

**Suddenly ..**

**Purvi – rajat ...thank you..**

Rajat placing some twigs in the bonfire – **kis bat ke liye?..**

Purvi – **wo tum muze dhundane ke liye wapas aaye na?..**

Rajat smiled – **han.. ab tumhari jimmedari thi na muz par ..**

Purvi – **matlab?..**

Rajat – **ab team leader ki hi jimmedari hoti hain sabka khayal rakane mki...likin tum aise achanak kaise chali gayi?.**

Purvi – **main khud nahi gayi thi..**

Rajat – **to fir?.**

Purvi –**tumhari wajahse...**

Rajat – **kya ?..**

Purbvi – **han..muz par kitna gussa kiya tha tume ..to main chali gayi...**

Rajat – **sorry..**

Purvi – **its ok..aur ek bat ke liye thank you..**

**Rajat –tumhari vote of thanks list kitni lambi hain?**

Purvi ignoring him – **wo shamke hum mile the aur main fir se chali gayi thi ...tum mere piche hi the na?...**

Rajat – **han..ab tumhe aise akele kaise chod sakta tha..is liye tumhere piche hi aa raha tha,...wo tumhari bhagwanji se prayer bhi suni maine?..kya kah rahi thi tum...main apko ek kilo prashad?..nahi ..nahi moti chur me laddoo ...**

Immediately keeping her palm on his mouth purvi screamed **...rajat?..chup ho jao..**

Rajat tried to continue with his sentence but she didn't allowed him to to so...tightly closing his mouth with one hand she started biting by other hand . him...

**Are maro mat baba...**rajat freed himself...

While feeling him so close ...she felt little shy ...

Rajat avoiding her gaze...**tum jao so jao...**

Purvi –**aur tum?**

Rajat – **main yajhan bahar hun...**

Purvi –**rat bhar jagoge?**

Rajat chucked – **han camp ka bahar dhyan bhi to rakhana pdega na ?**

Purvi – **main bhi yahin par tumhare pas hi rahungi...aur rat bhar jagungi...aur han yeh mat samazna ki muze dar lagta hain..**

**Rajat –tum kyon jagti ho?..main hun na..**

**Purvi –nahi muze bhi jagna hain..samze?..**

Rajat chuckled - **ok ...purvi..tumhe ek bat bolu?..**

Purvi – **han...**

Rajat – **wo..wo..tumhare...**

Purvi – **kya?**

Rajat – **tumhare side me chipkali baithi hain..**

Purvi yelled **...mamma**...and immediately getting up from her place ran towards him...he started laughing ...

**Ab tum nahI bachoge**...she exclaimed..while trying to punch him she stumbled and fell...

He safely gripped her and they were lost in each others eyes...her strands of hair were disturbing him to take a good look of her face...extending his hands he removed them and tucked it behind her ears...she was completely lost in him...

...rajat was first to come out from the trance . he immediately left her...little embarrassed they moved to their respective places .

...

After some hours ...he put some twigs in the fire...and while looking beside smiled...she was sleeping soundly ..he rested his head on his sack.

...

Mid night some sounds awaken her..she saw him sleeping at a distance ...that sounds were scaring her ...

Purvi moved near him – **rajat suno na ...muze nind nahi aa rahi hain...rajat?..**she shook him .

Rajat in a half sleep – **yahan aao** ... he extended his hand ...

She slept next to him keeping her head on his hand...observing him keenly she smiled...**he is so cute...**

Purvi** – rajat ?..**

Rajat was hardly able to open his eyes** – han..**

Purvi -** abhi bhi nind nahi a rahi hain..**

Rajat started patting her head ..that made her to smile widely.

Rajat – **so gayi ya lori bhi sunau?...**

Purvi giggling – **nahi .lori nahi...tumhari awaz sunkar sare janwar bhag jayenge jungle se ...**

Rajat – **very funny...so jao..**

**...**

And she cuddled him tightly ... in a second he realized a soft touch of lips on his lips...he smiled under his throat ...but didn't open eyes ...he enjoyed that caressing touch ...which was spurring him slowly...now ..who will deny such a lovely invitation?..he too started responding her back .

His hands went on her back and he turned her down without breaking kiss. ..he was on the top of her..breaking from the kiss ..he softly kissed at her forehead and then at her cheeks...

She felt his warm breath going away and opened her eyes...

..

He was beside her.

Rajat fixing his gaze on her face – **abhi bhi gussa ho?...**

Purvi smiled – **nahi...**

Rajat hugging her – **itna gussa kyon karti ho tum?..**

Purvi – **tum hi gussa karne jaisa kam karte ho to main kya karu?...**

Rajat – **achha meri hi galti hoti hain kya ?..tumhara kya?..**

**...**

Purvi – **hey meri galti nahi thi samze?..us din college me .wo shyna kaise chipak rahi thi tumse aur tum?..use aur pyarse bate kiye ja rahe the..**

Rajat – **are use accounts me problem aayi thi to solve karne ke liye help kar raha tha ..tabhi tum aa gayi.. tumne galat samaz liya..uss din muze dant diya par fir tumne jo kiya wo?..**

Purvi separated – **achha main galat samaz rahi thi...hath me hath pakadkar konsi accounts samza rahe the ?..han**..and suddenly her lips curled up ..**waise uss din maza aaya na...**

Rajat – **purvi?..**

And he remembered the scene..

...

...

**Two days ago...**

Purvi was searching him. In the college campus ...and found him in canteen... rajat and shyna sitting together were. Laughing...

Purvi started boiling in anger ..she thought of a plan...

she came and told shyna someone is calling her..when she was about to go..purvi put her leg in middle ..and shyna fell down..

Purvi –**oh sorry shyna ... tum gir kaise gayi ?...utho** and she gave her hand ..

Shyna got up and saw her dress became dirty...

Purvi- **are yeh kye ?..tumhari dress kharab h gayi..yeh lo..**

And she gave her .handkerchief to clean the stain ...

when shyna started wiping her dress ...it became black ..she saw that stain came from the handkerchief which was colored in black...she growled and looked at purvi ...who burst out in laugh...fumingly shyna went off leaving rajat surprised because of this scene and purvi glaring him angrily.

Purvi- **rajat...bada maza ata hain na dusri ladkiyon ke sath hans –hans ke bate karne me..to jao ab unse hi bate karo ...**

Rajat – **purvi..yar yeh kya ?..ab isme meri kya galti hain?..**

Purvi – **ab char din tak muzse bat mat karna ...dekhati hun kaise manate ho muze...**

And she walked away ...leaving him confused .

...

...

**Now present ...**

Rajat – **to dekho do hi dinome tumhe mana liya na...**

Purvi – **tumne nahi manaya ...main khud hi man gayi ...samze..**

Rajat – **han ..han..tum iss trek par khud hi aayi ho na?..**

Purvi suspiciously – **rajat ..Maya ko tumne kaha tha muze bulane ko?..**

Rajat chucked – **tumhi socho...**

Purvi **– tum bahot bure ho..**

**...**

And he opened his arms...she smilingly snuggle with him...

Rajat – **ab so jao...chalo...**

And they slept.

...

...Afterr a while ...

Purvi lifting her head a little – **rajat ..iss jungle me sachem sher nahi hain na?...**

Rajat – **nahi **

Purvi- **aur cheetah?**

Rajat **– nahi **

Purvi – **tiger ?**

Rajat – **nahi ..purvi.**

**Purvi - hathi ?**

**Rajat - nahiiiiiiii...so jao yarrr ...**

**Purvi - fir bhalu?**

**Rajat- nahi bola na. Purvi .. **

Purvi – **achha suno na ...koi snake to nahi ayega na..**

Now it was unbearable for him...

Rajat – **purvi...yahan par aisa koi janwar nahi hain jo tumhare pass ane ki himmat karega...siway muz garib ki...ab plz .so jao..**

And he slept..Purvi was yet not convinced ...

...

...

Purvi – **rajat ..suno na..agar ped par se kuch gir gaya to?..**

Rajat – **kuch nahi girega ..purvi.**

Purvi – **Aur agar zameen ke andar se kuch nikal aaya to?...**

Rajats sleep was already ran off while hearing this continuous blabbering ...he inhaled a deep sigh and ..pulled her closer..

Rajat – **tumhara muh band karne ke liye mere pass yahi ek tarika hain...**

And he sealed her lips with his lips...

...

...

**The end ...**

Hope you liked this completely illogical pagal panti wali story...

This was just for fun...to make my friends day special...

to relax her after going through a hectic day .and to bring a small smile on her face...

so dear ...SHREENA N. SHREEYA. Kya aap dono ko yeh os pasand aaya?...

and all the other friends ...kya apko yah kahani pasand aayi?..If so...

them plz ..review ...

waiting apki parise22.


End file.
